


Busy My Mind, I Beg of You

by Sinfulpapillon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mrs. Agreste as past Peacock Miraculous holder, Peacock Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulpapillon/pseuds/Sinfulpapillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found solace in work, but work wasn’t there to help him now. (A Gabriel Agreste drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy My Mind, I Beg of You

No work. No servants in the house. No paperwork to file. No emails to reply to. No calls to make. No ideas to jot down. Nothing.

It was Gabriel Agreste’s worst nightmare: A night with nothing to do, and he wasn’t tired enough to even attempt bed. It was nights like these his mind liked to wander, and that was dangerous. He needed a busy mind, he needed work…or else…

It wasn’t long before he started playing a video, an old news report. A report about a masked Peacock hero saving the day. There was nothing to distract him from his memories, and he knew Adrien likely found their rare times together as awkward as he did. So, what did he do when there were late nights going on and no sleep coming anytime soon?

He liked to pretend these news reports were current. He liked to pretend that she was still out there, still protecting Paris…And maybe one day she’d come by and whisk him away again to a more exciting, more happy life.

In moments like these, he felt happiness once more, for a brief, fleeting moment.

And then the videos would end, and the realization would dawn on him once more. She was gone. She wasn’t going to be knocking on his window anytime soon. She wasn’t going to be grabbing him up and flying away to find a better view of Paris. He wasn’t going to be holding her hand or feeling her lips against his anymore.

It was all wrong, everything in his life was wrong. Work kept him busy enough to ignore the pain for only so long. And every time he saw Adrien, he only saw her. Her hair, her eyes, her stubbornness. 

He found solace in work, but work wasn’t there to help him now. As he closed his laptop, he glanced out of the window, wishing oh so much that he would see her silhouette in the night sky once more. But he knew he wouldn’t, and he knew he couldn’t keep hoping for it. He’d have to do something if he was ever going to make that a reality, but for tonight…perhaps a shower would be best. Yes, he needed one. 

He’d had far too many emotions for today.


End file.
